powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGo Gattai DaiTanken
is the rarely used secondary mech of the Boukengers, formed from GoGo Vehicles 6-10 in the . DaiTanken first appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger The Movie: The Greatest Precious and then in the series in Tasks 40 and 42. It's finisher is , where a quartet of energy beams are fired from each limb. In the movie, it can also do the finisher, where the cockpit of GoGo Jet jettisons off of DaiTanken and bores through a target, destroying it. Unlike DaiBouken and DaiVoyager, but like SirenBuilder, DaiTanken does not have a shared cockpit and can be operated by a single Boukenger. Satoru Akashi piloted DaiTanken in the movie and Episode 40, and Masumi Inou in Episode 42. Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Appearances: The Greatest Precious, & Boukenger Episodes 40 & 42. GoGo Vehicles Built to provide backup for the five primary GoGo Vehicles, GoGo Vehicles 6-10 lack a designated pilot and can be used by any of the Boukengers as a situation demands. GoGo Drill The sixth, GoGo Vehicle, is modelled after a drill tank and forms the right arm of DaiTanken, Super and Ultimate DaiBouken. Because its Parallel Engine was considerably more powerful than the others, piloting it placed a tremendous strain on the user's body. Initially,out of fear of his teammates being injured, Bouken Red forbid any but himself to pilot GoGo Drill. But after the others managed to survive being trapped in an avalanche caused by the Madness Weather Precious, Bouken Red realized his team didn't need him to shelter them and ordered them all to undergo training to master GoGo Drill's power. Afterwards, Bouken Yellow became its default pilot. When combining with DaiBouken, GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Dozer as the right arm to form DaiBouken Drill. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 4, 6, 8-14, 16-18, 20-24, 27-28, The Greatest Precious, Boukenger 40, 42 GoGo Shovel The seventh GoGo Vehicle, is modelled after an excavator and forms the left arm of DaiTanken, Super, and Ultimate DaiBouken. GoGo Shovel can wield its shovel like a club, slash opponents with its shovel blades, or grab opponents and toss them aside in its attack. Bouken Pink is its default pilot. When combining with DaiBouken, GoGo Shovel replaces GoGo Marine as the left arm to form DaiBouken Shovel. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 5-6, 11-14, 16-18, 20-24, 27-28, The Greatest Precious, Boukenger 40, 42 GoGo Mixer The eighth GoGo Vehicle, is modelled after a cement truck and is equipped with a cannon in its tumbler to spray targets with quick drying along with the twin Mixer Beam laser guns in its forward bumper. It can also lay down pools of cement to trap opponents in its attack. Like any concrete mixer truck, GoGo Mixer requires both water (collected during launch as it drives through a waterfall) and mineral aggregates (fed into it by DaiBouken with the Go Scooper for the Hyper Concrete Mix) in order to produce cement. Bouken Blue is its default pilot. When combining with DaiBouken, it replaces GoGo Marine as the left arm to form DaiBouken Mixer. It also forms the right leg of DaiTanken and the right foot of both Super and Ultimate DaiBouken. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 7-8, 10-14, 16-18, 20-24, 27-28, The Greatest Precious, Boukenger 40, 42 GoGo Crane The ninth GoGo Vehicle, the is modelled after a crane truck. GoGo Crane is able to launch it's dual clawed Wire Hook ''' as a rocket driven projectile to either strike or hook opponents while it's arm is capable of extending several times it's retracted length to lift up giant opponents and swing them around. Bouken Black is its default pilot When combining with DaiBouken, it replaces GoGo Marine as the left arm to form DaiBouken Crane. It also forms the left foot and helmet for Super DaiBouken, the left foot alone for Ultimate DaiBouken and the left leg for DaiTanken. '''Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 9, 11-14, 16-18, 20-24, 27-28, The Greatest Precious, Boukenger 40, 42 GoGo Jet The tenth GoGo Vehicle, the was under construction until Task 16. Unlike the other GoGo Gattai Machines, this one is behind closed doors until needed. Its wingspan is so long, that the wings fold upward so that it can fit into its hangar. It uses a rail to take off, much like the Jetscrander from Mazinger Z (parts of the combination sequence also resemble that of Mazinger Z with the Jetscrander). The cockpit of this mecha doubles as an exploration vehicle and the mecha itself is able to carry other GoGo Gattai Machines into action. It is armed with , which can destroy Zorads. The wingtips have cannons, and GoGo Jet can also drop explosives like a military bomber. It combines with DaiBouken to form either or with SirenBuilder to form SirenBuilder Jet, although these combinations were never used. It forms the helmet, wings, back and shield for Ultimate DaiBouken and the head, body, and upper legs to DaiTanken. BoukenRed is assigned this machine. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 16-18, 20-24, 27-28, The Greatest Precious, Boukenger 40, 42 Super GoGo Gattai Super DaiBouken is the combined form of DaiBouken and GoGo Vehicles 6-9 using the . When activated, GoGo Gyro reforms and transfers onto GoGo Formula while while GoGo Drill and Shovel replace GoGo Dozer and Marine as the arms with the latter attaching to the back of DaiBouken's legs . DaiBouken then rotates it's entire body around except for its head while GoGo Crane and Mixer attach as feet and the Wire Hook from GoGo Crane becomes its new helmet. By using the wheels of GoGo Mixer and Crane, Super DaiBouken is able to "skate" across the battlefield which it uses to add momentum to its strikes. Attacks include the charging headbutt and the fired from the tumbler of GoGo Mixer mounted on its right ankle to trap any opponent that tries to ambush it from behind in . It's finisher is the where it charges forward and slashes the opponent with the Shovel Arm's claws before boring through them with the Drill Arm. Its suit actor was Jirō Okamoto. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 11-14, 16-17, 27, 30 Ultimate GoGo Gattai Ultimate DaiBouken is formed from GoGo Vehicles 1-10 in the . It attacks with , , , and the finisher. Alternatively it can use Great Sword Man Zubaan for a stronger finisher attack . During this formation, Super DaiBouken flies into the air and GoGo Gyro dislodges from it's position as the spine and moves to the lower chest, the majority of the GoGo Jet forming the wings, along with the undercarriage forming the upper chest, and the cockpit/nose of GoGo Jet covering DaiBouken's head completely. Its suit actor was Jirō Okamoto. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 16-18, 21-24, 29-31, 33, 38, 40-41, 46, 49 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Ultimate DaiBouken helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Ultimate DaiBouken Aider & Police is a formation usually used whenever Ultimate DaiBouken switches arms with SirenBuilder for it to use other modes of battle. Appearances: Cockpit Zords106.jpg|Red (GoGo Drill) Zords117.jpg|Yellow (GoGo Drill) Zords107.jpg|Pink (GoGo Shovel) Zords118.jpg|Blue (GoGo Mixer) Zords116.jpg|Black (GoGo Crane) Zords119.jpg|Red with Ragi Zords131.jpg|Red (GoGo Jet) Zords133.jpg|Black (DaiTanken) See Also Category:Mecha (Boukenger) Category:Five-Piece Combination